Uncharted: Favors
by Squiggle111
Summary: Nate and Sully live with my little hell raiser for a day or two. T for language.


** Uncharted: Favors**

** By: Squiggle**

**Hi! My dog tried to give me a hug or something the other day (Which is something you don't want. Trust me.) So, Second FanFic (Ever.) and sorry if I didn't base it around Sully's and Nathan's relationship too much. I'll try to do that next I promise. I just felt the need to mentally dump this dog on somebody else for day, even if they aren't real. Now, this _really is _how my dog is. I don't think I left anything out. Anyway, enjoy :D**

**Two and half months after Cartagena.**

"Hurry up!" Nate yelled grunting with effort to keep the way too energetic Labrador retriever still. His patience was growing thin, traffic was thick and Sully was driving as quickly he could to get to his house so the Lab wouldn't jump up into the driver's seat or the passenger seat. "I'm trying kid! But, it's rush hour!" Sully yelled over all the noise the Lab was making jumping around in the back of the car while Nate tried his best to keep him down. He was failing miserably though since he didn't weigh too much more than the dog, and he just didn't have the energy to hold him down the whole car ride. The Lab was sitting on his left, all he could do hold him down was to wrap his arms around the dog's neck and shoulders. It was all he could really do, he'd never really dealt with dogs before. He'd only seen strays scamper away when he got close. At this rate wanted to never sit in a car with one again.

Luckily, after a while the dog seemed tired out from all the jumping around in the back seat. Nate heaved a sigh of relief and leaned back in his seat, since the erratic dog finally calmed. Earlier this morning, Sully woke up Nate and told him that they had to take care of his friend's dog for the day. Nate was OK with dogs and thought it wouldn't be too much of a problem. Boy was he wrong. When Nate and Sully arrived at the owner's house they saw a middle-aged man on the driveway struggling to keep a Labrador on a leash still and it was just jumping for joy at the sight of visitors. That's when things got bad. When Sully and Nate walked up to the owner, he looked happy and relieved to see them. Probably because he'd get to dump this over-grown and way too energetic Lab on somebody else for a day.

Just getting the dog in the car was a challenge, what with the dog trying to lick everyone's faces and when he reared on two legs for a few seconds he was almost as tall as Nate. Which to him was scary. The dog wasn't even fully grown, he was one year old. Nate bitterly thought "_Thanks for not telling us how to at least calm this over-grown mutt down." _Really, the owner didn't tell them how to handle his dog at all. Nate was quite irritated but, all the dog really wanted was attention he noticed. The dog didn't snap or bite them once so far. He opened his eyes and his thoughts were interrupted by a deep groan from the dog he still had is hand resting on its back just in case it had another sugar rush or something. The Lab seemed uncomfortable now. "Hey, are we any closer? I've got a bad feeling Fido here is gonna be sick..." Nate said this with worry that the dog might be getting car sick. Sully replied reassuringly "Don't worry just a few more minutes...I think." Nate wasn't comforted at all by the end of Sully's sentence. After a few minutes which felt like forever with the dog groaning every now and then and panting, they finally arrived at Sully's house. Sully and Nate quickly opened the car doors, Sully watched the dog slowly get out of the car. He was relieved when it didn't puke in his car, then it slowly walked over to the grass and started retching. There was nothing either of them really knew to do so they just watched him vomit up perhaps his breakfast. "Ugh...Let's just give him some water inside..." Sully finally said after a moment, disgusted. Sully set a bowl of water on the floor and the Lab lapped it up hurriedly. Sully and Nate both raised their eyebrows at how the dog was just obsessed with the water. Nate shrugged, the Lab looked healthy enough. Yet, he drank like he hadn't had any water for days. It was a bit strange.

That moment of peace while the dog was drinking and just relaxing for a few seconds was definitely over. A few seconds later he coughed a little and then, he basically had another sugar rush. He was almost literally bouncing off the walls. He jumped on the couch a few times and ran across it, messing up the pillows. Every time he saw a corner on an object he'd chew on it Nate or Sully would snatch the pillow away as the Lab ran away to ruin something else. He'd run down the hall then run back to the kitchen and then run all the way back. Nate was sure this would do some damage to the wood flooring in Sully's house. The Lab jumped over the couch a few times, it just couldn't contain any energy it had. _"At least the doors to our rooms are closed..." _Nate thought relieved. Eventually the dog wanted Nate's attention it kept looking at him with his big brown eyes just begging for something. Nate wasn't sure what but, it kept looking at him jumping in place and rearing on his hind legs some. So, he did what he was sure the dog wanted. He carefully and harmlessly started rubbing the dog's shoulder. He'd rather not pet his head unless the dog was OK with it. In only a few seconds the dog seemed to slowly sit down. Just staring at Nate with those deep brown eyes all the while Sully watched apparently dumb-founded by how petting the Lab seemed to put it in a calm state.

Nate thought the dog seemed to absolutely love attention from people. So he started petting the dog's head and it slowly lied down on the floor on it's back. It closed it's eyes, apparently deeply enjoying the attention. Nate was kneeling on the floor because the dog was lying down on the floor, he looked up at Sully who was still surprised that this dog was raising hell a second ago and now was falling asleep on the floor. Nate just shrugged at how the petting seemed to just sap the energy out of the dog and put it in an entranced state. Nate slowly withdrew his hand as the dog seemed to be asleep. He got up slowly so he didn't wake him up. Sully was leaning his hip on the kitchen counters, anxiously watching the dog to see if it was waking up. Nate slowly and quietly tiptoed away from the Lab. After he was a safe 10-feet away he looked at Sully and mouthed _"What do we do?" _Sully only offered an unhelpful shrug. Then, Sully remembered the owner gave a rope toy for the dog which Sully put in the car. _"Goddamn it..." _Sully thought. He'd have to close the front door quietly somehow. Sully carefully tiptoed to the front door. He made it without a hitch but, once he opened the door it squeaked. The dog perked up it's head and ears and looked for the source of the sound but, before it could find it, Sully quickly closed the front door behind him. Sully fished for his car keys in his pockets and found them, he unlocked the doors and after hearing it unlock he quickly opened the door and started hastily looking for the rope toy. His head jerked up toward the house when he heard something like glass breaking. _"Oh shit..." _he thought. He had to find it quickly or the dog might break more of his things. He found it in the car door pocket by the drivers seat, he should have remembered. He then quickly came back inside to see the dog with both paws on Nate's shoulders he was desperately trying to keep his head away from the dog's snout. Nate angrily yelled "Don't just stand there!". Sully threw the toy to the dog's feet and it pushed off Nate, staggering him a little. Now on all fours, the Lab starting chewing happily on the toy while lying down on the floor. Nate quickly backed away from the dog scared he'd stand taller than him again and try to lick his face. Nate threw an irritated look at Sully, which he figured was for not warning him. He looked at his clothes disgusted, and stomped away to his room to change clothes. Then, Sully saw the lamp he was going to have to replace and sighed thinking that this was going to be a long day.

After that they understood this crazy energetic dog better, Sully received a phone call with the owner speaking rapidly and apologetically about not giving them any information about his dog and asking if he could let his dog stay one more day. He told them if they needed to catch the dog's attention they can just call him Chewy, and that he was a yellow Labrador Retriever so he should be very friendly. Also that he may calm down a little if you grab a glass of water and tell him to "Sit" he'll wait for you to pour the water in the bowl. There was some rules Sully and Nate learned quickly with Chewy. Rule one was to never stare at Chewy if your more than 4 feet away from him, the further you are the more likely he was to charge at you. Rule two was to simply ignore him if you didn't want him to jump on you. Rule three was to pet him if he started looking restless. Finally, rule four was to let him outside in the backyard often since he had the smallest bladder in the world Nate figured. They learned that one quickly since shortly after his arrival he started marking territory, which left Nate and Sully to clean up the mess.

A few hours later Nate was sitting on the couch next Chewy who was lying down and looking sleepy . He was looking at his journal. It's latest entry was a drawing of Chewy staring into space, the label under it said _"Fido on crack". _Sully walked in and noticed Nate sketching small details on the dog, he asked him what he was drawing and Nate handed him the journal. Sully asked "I thought you only draw things about Sir Francis Drake in here." Sully also noticed a sketch of Marlowe with horns sticking out on the sides of her head like she was a demon. Which he thought she does damn fine job of being one. Nate only saw her once but, gave it amazing detail. Then Sully handed him back the journal while Nate replied to Sully's question "Well, Old Yeller here is alright." while petting Chewy's head. Chewy started drifting off into sleep.

**Please review if you want to give any constructive criticism or good feedback. The only OC was "middle-aged-man" which wasn't anyone I know or am. Anyways, I'll start writing a more serious story soon ^-^**


End file.
